


Queen's mating flight

by Bacca



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Crossover, Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Morot caught up with the Golden QueenDrawn in 2013 on the Fandom BattleI spread for the sake of dragons, mugs of people are terrible))
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 6





	Queen's mating flight

  
  


**Брачный полет королевы**  
Морот догнал золотую королеву  
Нарисовано в 2013 году на Фандомную битву  
пощу ради дракончиков, рожи людей страшные))

  
  
  



End file.
